Many people patronize restaurants, bars, clubs, and other establishments where bottled beverages are served and consumed. In such establishments, friends often congregate and participate sometime in games. Such games include tabletop games provided by the establishment for use by patrons as well as coin-operated games such as pinball machines or electronic video games.
Some beverage serving establishments attempt to obtain a competitive edge by obtaining more or better games for the entertainment of their patrons.
In many beverage-serving establishments, beverages are provided in bottles having removable caps. The caps may be accumulated and used to play various games. Some possible games involve launching a bottle cap towards a target. A scoring system may be established, where points are scored depending upon the accuracy with which a bottle cap is launched at a target. Such games may be played competitively by two or more individuals.